


Cold Feet

by artgirl130



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Love Confession, Oral Sex, Runaway Bride, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wedding, ezria wedding, sex is in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: Aria is unsure that marrying Ezra is the right thing to do.
Relationships: Ezra Fitz/Aria Montgomery, Jason DiLaurentis/Aria Montgomery
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. It's my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic so any feedback would be great.

Jason stared at the glass of bourbon in front of him, the temptation growing every minute that the alcohol sat in the glass, taunting him. It was nearly one. She would be about to arrive at the church, a vision in white. Beautiful, like she always was. And marrying someone else, a small voice reminded him, all of his efforts falling to the wayside as he felt the tears begin to prick at his eyes. The love of his life was marrying someone else while he sat in a dingy bar outskirts of town, torturing himself over it.

God, he wanted a drink. He wanted nothing more down the whole bottle to numb himself from what he was feeling. What she made him feel. But he couldn't. Jason knew all too well how easy it was to slip back into that deadly habit. He shouldn't have ordered the drink in the first place. A moment of weakness. One induced by the thought Aria Montgomery marrying Ezra Fitz in less than half an hour. 

He wanted to scream. 

Looking back at the clock, Jason considered his options: go to church and tell her that he loved her and risk rejection again or stay in the shitty bar with its sticky tables and cheap booze and risk a relapse. Clenching his jaw, Jason threw a twenty onto the bar, gripping his jacket in his right hand as he dug for his keys.

\--

Aria stood in front of the mirror in her childhood bedroom, shaking. She’d been staring at her reflection for the past twenty minutes, the stranger in the glass mocking her. Who was she kidding? This wasn’t right. The dress. The hair. The ring. Her. Ezra.

Ezra.

If she was being totally honest with herself, Aria didn’t know why she was marrying him. When he’d proposed she had said yes because she loved him. Now she wasn’t sure. At the start of their relationship, she could reel off a five thousand word essay on just how much she loved him and why but, as time moved on, Aria found herself taking longer to remember why and, on the morning of their wedding, she couldn’t think of a single reason. A single word sprang to mind after an age. Familiar. That’s what he was. Familiar. A constant through everything. A reliable fallback. A safety net. Her second choice. And he deserved more than that. So did she. They deserved someone who could love them whole-heartedly, not having to settle for a backup one slip away from cracking and pulling their rug from beneath their feet.

“How are you doing?” Ella watched as her daughter jumped out of her skin. “Nervous?”  
“I don’t think I can do this.” Aria confessed, hoping that her mother would be able to provide her with some relationship saving advice or tell her that it was okay to feel like this and she didn’t have to go through anything even though she had promised. “Definitely nervous.” Ella chuckled, oblivious to her daughter’s inner turmoil. “Every bride gets cold feet, it’s just part of the process.” She squeezed the younger woman’s shoulders before leaving the room. “The car is downstairs, so we’ll have to leave soon.”  
She nodded, wondering, ‘Every bride gets cold feet, sure, but do they get them this badly? Do they worry that they’re marring the wrong man?”

\--

The car ride to the church wasn’t silent, Ella and Byron were chattering about the reception that they had planned for after the ceremony, but Aria didn't hear any of it, her gaze fixed on the scenery outside of the car. It rose up and fell away so fast, pulling her into a trance.

Before she knew it, they were pulling up outside of the white-washed building, her father helping her mother out of the car then turning his hand back to his daughter. Her lips quirked up, dropping just as fast, as she took his hand and let him help her out of the car, the bouquet clenched in her fist. Straightening her skirt, she took a steadying breath, prepping herself to ascend the stairs. The doors opened and Aria began to climb the steps, the parents on either side of her. Passing through the archway, everyone went quiet, eyes locked onto her as she slowly moved down the aisle. A vision in white. Halfway down she allowed her gaze to lift from the flowers in her hands, locking on to Ezra and she froze.

Time stopped as she stared at the sight of him stood at the altar, looking just as handsome as he had when they had first met. It was wrong. So wrong. Her gut screamed at her, begging her to listen to it. The guests started muttering and then she knew. Marrying him wouldn’t make her happy, it would just make them both miserable. Then the flowers were tumbling from her grip, hitting the ground soundlessly as she turned and fled the church, leaving Ezra and their combined families gobsmacked.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason pulled up at the church just in time to see Aria emerge from the double doors and take off towards the park on the square. Barely managing to park, he lept out to follow her. “Aria!” He called out, watching as the woman he loved collapsed to her knees beneath an oak tree. She was leant over double, gasping. Shaking. Kneeling beside her, Jason tentatively reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. “Aria…”  
“Jason?”  
“Are you ok? What happened?” His green eyes sparkled with worry.  
“I couldn’t do it Jason. I couldn’t. It was wrong. Completely wrong.”  
“What couldn’t you do Aria?” He asked, needing her to say it. For it to be real. “What’s wrong?”  
She let out a half sob, “I couldn’t marry him. I couldn’t marry Ezra.” Aria let herself collapse into his arms, the sudden wave of emotions overwhelming her.

Although Jason hated the fact that Aria was crying her eyes out, part of him was overjoyed that she couldn’t marry Fitz. That she didn’t want to. The rest of him smothered it, that selfish part of him, instead focusing on her. Content to help her through this. To hold her through it. Her voice came out a squeak, “Get me out of here.”  
Wordlessly, Jason nodded, leading Aria back towards the church and his car. Helping her into the passenger side, Jason brushed off her father and stared down Fitz, the teacher’s jaw clenching at the sight of the DiLaurentis man. Jason got into the driver’s side, driving them both down the familiar road towards his house.

\--

They sat in his living room, Aria looking out of place in her flowing wedding dress. Smiling, Jason handed her a cup of herbal tea. “You still have some of my brand?”  
“I keep a box just in case.”  
She smiled at him, taking a sip of the hot liquid as he sat next to her on the sofa. “How come you were getting out of your car when I ran out? Running late?”  
Jason flushed, not meeting her eyes, “No. I actually wasn’t going to come.”  
Aria frowned, “Why? What changed your mind?” Jason fiddled with the hem of his shirt, suddenly scared to admit what he had driven across town to tell her. It wasn’t right. She’d only just run out on her own wedding. “Jason.”  
“I came to stop the wedding.” He confessed, face burning as he dragged his gaze up to meet her wide brown eyes.   
“You came to stop the wedding.” She repeated, brow furrowing, the words refusing to sink in. “Why?”  
Jason shook his head, “No, you don’t need to hear it right now.”  
“Tell me.”  
“Aria…”  
“Tell me Jason.” She demanded, nearly nose to nose with the man. Jason looked into her deep eyes, the words slipping unbidden from his mouth, truer than anything else that he had ever said to anyone before, “Because I’m still in love with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead. Enjoy!

“Because I’m still in love with you.”

It felt like the wind had been knocked from her chest, the words filling her chest with a warmth that she hadn’t felt since she had gone back to Ezra. Before she knew what she was doing, Aria had connected their mouths. He gasped against of her lips, hand sliding up to cup her face gently. Breaking the kiss, Jason looked dazed, “Aria…”  
“I’m still in love with you.” His heart leapt at the words. “That’s why marrying him felt wrong. I love you. More than I ever did him and I’m furious it took me nearly making the biggest mistake of my life to realise it.”  
“You love me?” She nodded, Jason’s mouth breaking into a grin as he picked her up and swung her around.

Placing her back down, he re-joined their lips, his kisses passionate and loving, desperate to make up for lost time. The kisses turned hotter, their hands grasping at each other. She let out a moan as he trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck.  
“You look beautiful in this dress.” Jason groaned against her skin, mouth meeting the swell of her breasts.  
“We both know I’d look better out of it.” She grinned, teeth catching her bottom lip teasingly. Jason grinned, picking her up and carrying her upstairs to his bedroom.

Opening the door, he laid her down on the bed, “White does look beautiful on you.” She tugged off his shirt and belt, exposing his rock hard member to her waiting hands. She pumped him twice before he removed her hand. Kissing her lips, he moved down her body, situating himself between her legs and lifting her skirt to expose her sky blue lacy panties to his gaze. “Fuck… Something blue huh?”  
She giggled, trying to control her breathing with him so close to her core, “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you strip me out of another wedding dress in the future.”  
He slid back up to her mouth, catching her meaning, hope glinting in his emerald eyes, “Promise?”  
“I promise.” He captured her lips in a loving kiss, fingers deftly tracing patterns across her soaked centre.  
“Jason…” she begged, her hips jerking up towards his hand.  
He pressed a kiss to her pulse point, “You don’t have to beg Aria. Not with me. Just ask and I’ll do whatever you want. Remember?”  
Her heart fluttered at his words, remembering the hours they’d spent locked in her tiny New York apartment all those years ago. “I want your mouth.”

Jason hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties, tongue darting out to taste her as he moved the lace out of his way, a finger slipping inside of her, revelling in her low moan. Aria reached down, hand tangling in his long blond hair, his beard providing a deliciously indecent scratching sensation between her thighs as he rolled his tongue her clit. Reaching a free hand up, Jason tugged down her bodice to access her nipples, utilising all of the tricks that he remembered about her body to bring her to an earth shattering orgasm. She cried out, going slack from pleasure.

Aria pulled him back onto the bed beside her. Flipping them, Aria lined him up with her, ready to sink down onto his cock when he stopped her, sitting up to hold her waist, “We need a condom.”  
“I’m clean.”  
“So am I. That’s not what I’m talking about.”  
“I can’t have kids.” She admitted, leaning into his touch. “Do you still want to be with me?”  
Jason felt his heart break at the fear in her eyes, “Of course I do. I love you.”

Kissing him passionately, Aria sank down onto him, his cock stretching her in the most pleasurable way. The two of them kissed, hips rolling as they joined together, his fingers dancing over clit as they drew closer and closer to the edge. Crying out each other’s names, the two reached their peaks, Aria clenching around Jason as he spilled inside of her. They slumped onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and sweat.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Jason smirked at her, “But we should probably get you completely out of that dress.”  
“Yes, we should.”


End file.
